Waking Up Next To Dean Winchester
by im-from-mars-duhh
Summary: "Imagine having to share a bed with one of the boys, and waking up to them with morning wood and rutting against your thigh." Just a one-shot inspired by an imagine from Dirty Supernatural Imagines on Tumblr. I guess I changed it a teeny-tiny bit, but still, I hope you enjoy the story!


"Dear God. I can't believe I have to share a bed with you." Sabrina said as she walked through the door of a small motel room. Dean Winchester trailed in behind her, seemingly not happy with the idea as well.

"Yeah, well, since Sammy's _"hanging out"_ with some chick he met at the bar, I have to bunk with you. You better get used to it quickly though because I'm a cuddler." Dean said, flashing Sabrina a smirk as he shut and locked the motel door behind him. Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned around to hide her blush. She and Dean tended not to get along too well, but that doesn't mean that she was any less attracted to him. He is a gorgeous human being after all.

Sabrina got some clothing out of her bag and then threw the bag into the corner of the room. She then began to make her way towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower. Be out in a jiff'." she stated. Dean only nodded, not paying her any attention as he fell back onto their bed, the TV remote in his hand as he began to go through the channels. Sabrina rolled her eyes once more and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

About an hour later Sabrina emerged from the bathroom, a small bit of steam coming through the doorway as she walked out. She scanned the room, only to see that Dean had passed out on the bed, taking up more than half of it. Sighing, Sabrina walked over to the TV, turning it off, then over to the light switch, turning it off as well. She let her eyes adjust to the dark for a moment before she made her way towards the bed, sitting down once she got there. As she began to lay down she had to push Dean out of the way because he was taking up too much room.

"Goddammit Dean." she mumbled, laying down and pulling the covers over her body as she turned to face away from the man sleeping next to her. After their long hunt, she just wanted to be able to get some well deserved beauty sleep, even if she was in fact laying next to one of the most gorgeous men on the face of the earth.

Sabrina awoke early in the morning, way earlier then she would've liked. She brought her hands up to rub her eyes as she yawned. She then stretched, throwing her arms above her head, then made her move to get up, only to be held in place by something. Thinking about it for a second, she remembered that she had been sharing a bed with Dean and that he must've gotten ahold of her some point during their sleep. _Wow, he wasn't kidding. He is a cuddler._ Sabrina thought as she looked down at his arms around her then let out a small laugh. She sat there for a second, not knowing what to do, and that was when she felt it. It was right against her thigh. It was Dean's manhood and it stood full and erect against her. _HOLY SHIT._ Was all that Sabrina could think at the moment. _DEANS MORNING WOOD IS RIGHT AGAINST ME. What do I do?!_ she asked herself. _Well, you could always find a nice and pleasant way to wake him up..._ her brain told her, and suddenly that got her thinking. Dean was a pretty attractive guy, there's no doubting it, and he had shown in the past that he was attracted to her. The two had never made any move on it though. _Maybe this could be my chance..._

Sabrina began to carefully turn herself around so that she could face Dean without waking him up. She then began to push him back slightly so that he was now laying on his back and she was laying on top of him. His arms had really begun to become a problem. They were holding her too tightly against him, so she reached around behind herself and grabbed his hands, gently prying them apart and placing them on her hips. She now sat straight up and looked down at the man before her. He was such a beauty. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps, but everyone has to wake up at some point.

Sabrina shifted herself again so that she was now straddling him correctly. She could feel the bulge of his manhood right through his jeans (which he had forgotten to take off before he fell asleep) and right at her core. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest for support as she began to slowly circle her hips, grinding herself against him.

"Mmmm." Dean lightly groaned in his sleep. His bulge had seemingly grown harder and she herself had definitely began to become more aroused.

Soon enough the slowly, circular movements that she had been making began to not be enough, so she started to move a bit faster, which caused the bed to begin to rock a bit. She watched through squinting eyes as Dean's eyebrows began to furrow and he moved a bit, tightening his grip on her hips, which caused a small moan to escape her lips. Dean hadn't woken up yet but he was beginning to participate a bit more, leaving Sabrina to wonder whether this was causing him to have a sex dream or not.

The bed rocked and squeaked loudly as Sabrina's movements became more erratic, getting closer to her climax with each thrust. Suddenly, Dean's grip on her hips was a bit tighter than it had been, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh... what... what the..." Sabrina's eyes snapped open and she looked down at Dean, who was now finally coming to. As soon as he began to fully register the feeling a loud moan escaped his lips. He then looked up at Sabrina and moaned again as she ground a bit harder against him. Then, within the blink of an eye, Sabrina was flipped over and Dean was atop her, grinding down roughly against her, his eyes tightly shut. Sabrina could feel her orgasam begin and her louder moans alerted Dean, which prompted him to grind ever harder, the pleasure working at both ends. Finally, Sabrina was able to let loose and let her orgasm fall from her in a series of moans and small thrust. The same happened to Dean, and soon it was over and Dean was riding them out.

Dean let out a huff of breath and fell down next to Sabrina. The two were panting and had acquired a slick coat of sweat over themselves.

"Sabrina," Dean began, panting as he turned to look at her. "what the hell?" Sabrina blushed as looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back to Dean.

"I woke up and you were cuddling me. I noticed that you had morning wood and I decided to take care of it for you." she said boldly, in hopes that he wouldn't be too mad at her. He whistled appreciatively, a smile coming to his beautiful lips.

"Well, I have to tell ya, that's probably the best way that anyone has ever woken me up." he said. Sabrina laughed and slapped his chest. The two turned on their sides and stared at each other, looking over their faces and eyes, gathering information. Then, the two began to lean in, meeting lips halfway to each other. They were soon in a war for dominance, which Dean ended up winning.

"So, what do you say?" Dean questioned as the pulled away, gasping for breath. Sabrina looked at him, slightly confused.

"About what?"

"Well, about round two?" he asked. Sabrina smiled and Dean took that as a yes, then leaped forward onto her, covering her face in kisses as she laughed with glee. This would definitely be a trip that the two of them would never forget.


End file.
